the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Anubis Sisterhood
Anubis Sisterhood is a club formed by three students at Anubis House. The symbol of this club is four hearts. All the members are girls (hence the name, Anubis Sisterhood). It was originally three hearts, but when KT joined it became four hearts. About Anubis Sisterhood is a club formed in House of Revelations by Joy, Mara and Patricia. This was formed as a pact between the three members, Joy, Mara and Patricia, to stand up for themselves and say what they think. This pact was made by Mara due to the fact that she never says what she thinks and Joy can't admit her feelings for Fabian Rutter. They tend to glance at the symbol on their hand before saying what they think. Mara looked at the hearts before shouting at Alfie Lewis. The four hearts they wear on their hands might symbolize the four girls. This club was founded by Mara Jaffray, Joy Mercer, and Patricia Williamson. KT Rush is the newest member, and joined in House of Trickery / House of Unity. Willow then joined later on in the season. Members *Mara Jaffray (founding member) *Joy Mercer (founding member) *Patricia Williamson (founding member) *KT Rush (House of Trickery / House of Unity) *Willow Jenks About Each Member Joy Mercer Joy is one of the original founding members, along with Mara and Patricia. Joy was the one who came up with and drew the sign. Joy has never been confident with expressing how she feels when it come to boys, particularly Fabian. She was an original member, from the beginning when it was formed in season 3, House of Revelations / House of Questions. Being a member of Anubis Sisterhood has made her confidence level grow. Mara was angry at her, because Victor took Let Down away, Joy still stole him and said it was for Sisterhood. Mara Jaffray Mara is also an original member of Anubis Sisterhood. Mara was the one to make the pact that started the small club. Mara is known as a 'goody goody,' as the worst thing she ever did was do Alfie's homework. The pact started once Mara got fed up with Alfie inturrupting her and Jerome's moments. This results in her shouting at Alfie, and upsetting him. Patricia Williamson Patricia is another member of Anubis Sisterhood. Patricia is already known for saying what she thinks; she mainly joined because of her friends and she still might be unconfident in some areas. Patricia will possibly use the Anubis Sisterhood for help with Eddie and the whole Peddie/Keddie drama. Patricia is also a o riginal member and a founder of this club. Even though she is a founding member, she left the Sisterhood. KT Rush KT is a member, of Anubis Sisterhood. It is unknown why she joined exactly but we expect that Joy wanted to welcome her and make up for Patricia being so rude. KT has a bit of a falling out with Patricia as she (Patricia) is jealous of KT always being with Eddie. KT, as a start to the club suggested that they start wearing Amber's clothes as she left. KT joined the club in House of Trickery / House of Unity. Willow Jenks Willow is the newest Anubis Sisterhood member. She joined when Jerome cheated on her and Mara. Willow now has feelings for Alfie and is currently dating him and they are going to University together. They called this 'Willow and Alfie- the College Years'! Category:Groups Category:House of Anubis